


Sanctuary

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: (Probably a) Wednesday Night in Vegas, watching trashy TV, gettin' takeout.





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rianne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From the Ground Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494522) by [Rianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rianne/pseuds/Rianne). 



**Author's Note:**

> [Find this piece on tumblr!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/174943040932/had-the-pleasure-of-drawing-this-piece)
> 
> [Find Omgpieplease on Tumblr](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)


End file.
